Current procedures for manufacturing cochlear electrodes involve operator intervention throughout the manufacturing process wherein the electrodes are manually formed and handled. This results in relatively slow processing of the electrodes and subjects the electrodes to undesired mechanical stresses and breakage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more compact and robust cochlear electrode design and a more rapid process of manufacture that reduces operator intervention, reduces material waste and rework of the electrodes, and increases the throughput and efficiency of electrode manufacture.